The invention relates to a frame hinge having a hinge arm which may be secured to a furniture frame and which is connected by way of at least one articulation pin to a hinge pot which may be set in a door leaf. The hinge arm is secured to the furniture frame by means of a base plate. Arranged between the hinge arm and the base plate is an intermediate plate which is held against the base plate by means of a securing screw, preferably constructed as a clamping screw, and is connected to the hinge arm.
Usually, a hinge arm is mounted on a side wall of an article of furniture by means of a base plate. In such case, an intermediate plate which provides a further possibility of adjustment of the hinge arm may be provided in order to compensate for any inaccuracies occurring when securing holes for the base plate are drilled. An example of a hinge of this type is disclosed by AT-PS 369 490.
Items of furniture are known, sold in particular in the U.S.A., which have such thin side walls that no furniture fittings can be mounted thereon. Such an item of furniture is provided at the front with a frame which carries furniture fittings, for example hinges and supporting rails for pull-out guide assemblies. Conventional hinges cannot be mounted on a frame of this type, since they project too far into the furniture. For items of furniture of this type, suitable frame hinges have been developed. A frame hinge of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,416.